It Was More Than That
by Chibimono Akuno
Summary: [InuKai] Inui would have said it was a series of events, cause and effect, involving pleasurable stimuli that brought them this far. Kaidoh would just hiss, but he would blush as well, and that would say to Inui that no, it was more than that.


**It Was More Than That**

_by Chibimono Akuno_

Inui would have said it was a series of events, cause and effect, involving pleasurable stimuli that brought them this far. Kaidoh would just hiss, but he would blush as well, and that would say to Inui that no, it was more than that.

A lot more.

_"S-sempai…?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Remember that t-time… that time you said… about… a… d-d… d-date…?"_

"_What?"_

"_And… and you weren't there… or you… you never… showed…"_

"_Kaidoh… What are you talking about?"_

_Kaidoh blushed a fervent red and hissed, his eyes diverted to elsewhere, to down at the pavement under his feet. "Nothing, Sempai…"_

_Turning to look at his kohai, Inui adjusted his glasses, the sunlight in the late afternoon glinting off of the lenses. Quickly running through the vast catalogue of events that was his brain, he tried to remember ever discussing a date with Kaidoh… because he would have showed if… "'Date'… did you say?"_

_With another hiss, Kaidoh actually turned his back on his sempai in embarrassment and started walking the other way._

"_Eh? Kaidoh! Chotto…" Inui was quickly at his side again, putting a hand on Kaidoh's shoulder. _

_The junior shrugged Inui's hand off his shoulder. "Tch! Inui-Sempai is cruel."_

"_Kaidoh! What- where are you getting this 'date' notion?"_

_Frustration had a tendency to trigger anger in Kaidoh, and he whirled on his elder, a hand going to grab at his Regular jersey._

"_You called me! You said, 'It's a date'! There was construction, I couldn't believe that you said it. I even called you back, and you said, 'Aren't you surprised?' I was! I didn't understand! I… It… It took forever to get to the street courts… I-I… Why a date, Sempai? And why weren't you there?!"_

_Inui was thankful that time that the lenses to his glasses were so opaque and Kaidoh was unable to see his eyes widen. He was used to the boy's sudden violent tendencies, but it was always a bit of a shock to have them directed at himself. Especially when he tried so hard to avoid those situations. But still Inui did not remember anything about a dat-_

_Street courts. 'It's a date.' … Love square._

_Adjusting his glasses again, Inui cleared his throat. "I think… I believe you were mistaken, Kaidoh. Perhaps you just interpreted the communicati-" The hold on his jersey became tighter before Kaidoh shoved him away, and he shut his mouth._

"_Cruel, Sempai…" Kaidoh whispered, his back now to Inui. "I waited for you… and…" His fists clenched at his side and his face was on fire in embarrassment. Why did this bother him so much? Why did he have to bring it up? And his sempai… at first not remembering, and now trying to tell him that wasn't what he said… "… Cruel…"_

"_Did you want a date, Kaidoh?"_

_The junior turned to look at Inui pulling at his jersey, straightening himself out. His eyebrows were raised in question over the black frames of his glasses._

"_What…?"_

"_For the misunderstanding… Is it… May I take you on a date, Kaidoh?"_

_Those wide, slanted eyes grew to twice their size, and his face turned seven shades of red, before Kaidoh turned on his heels and began running. _

"_BAKA SEMPAI!"_

_Inui raised his hand and started after Kaidoh, but… he stopped and put his face in his hands. "What just happened here?" he asked his palms._

It was a doubles partnership. It was hard training. It was helping each other with flaws and weaknesses. It was praising each other for strength and improvement. It was misunderstandings and making up.

_"That wasn't so bad, was it, Kaidoh? Well, besides passers by asking if you were well. You've been quite flushed all night. Are you positive that you're not feeling ill?"_

"_Fffshuuu…"_

"_I must admit that I was quite beside myself that I managed to talk you into this. I think it was a rather pleasant experience… Ii data…" Inui nodded, wishing he had brought his notebook with him. But he could wait until he returned home to log his data. They were still on their date, after all._

_Kaidoh quietly nibbled on the pastry that Inui allowed him to buy for dessert as they sat side by side on the river bank, near where Kaidoh normally trained. They were watching the sun set beyond the horizon and… it was nice._

"_Sempai…"_

"_Na, Kaidoh?"_

"_A-a… arigato… Sempai…" _

_Inui put a hand on his kohai's shoulder in a friendly gesture. "It was the least I could do. I did not take into account that you would misinterpret what was said. I also did not realize that something like this could make you so… for lack of a better word, upset."_

_A hiss. "I was not upset," Kaidoh growled, heat flaring up in his already warm cheeks._

_Inui only adjusted his glasses and smiled._

_They sat together in comfortable silence as Kaidoh continued to pick at the pastry. It was rather sticky and very sweet. As Kaidoh licked at the fingers of one hand, preparing to eat the last bite in the other, he did not realize that rather intense stare was now upon him._

"_Anou… Kaidoh?"_

"_Ah, Sempai?"_

"_Do you think… May I have the last bite?"_

"_But I've eaten from it…"_

"_That's okay. I don't mind, if you don't, of course."_

"_Eto… hai…" Kaidoh held out the last bite between his thumb and forefinger, expecting Inui to take it from him… with his own fingers._

_Inui, instead, decided that he did not want to dirty his own hands with stickiness… and covered Kaidoh's fingers with his mouth. Taking the bite and licking at the sugariness on Kaidoh's fingers._

_Those exotic almond eyes went wide once again, and his jaw dropped as he took in a deep, shocked breath. As Kaidoh's face erupted in red, so did a Inui's cheek when Kaidoh's hand connected with it._

"_BAKA SEMPAI!" the junior yelled as he fled the scene… leaving Inui to nurse his bruised cheek and trudge home in the darkness. _

It was sunsets on the river. It was tennis. It was Seigaku. It was family, and lack there of. It was quiet afternoons with homework and tutoring.

_Inui knelt behind Kaidoh, his chin resting on his kohai's shoulder as he looked over his work._

"_Sempai… I can't concentrate when you do that," Kaidoh said softly in his deep, gravely voice._

_He did not move. In fact, Inui wrapped an arm around Kaidoh's waist to show that he would not be moving. _

"_How much do you have left?"_

"_Almost done. This is the last question."_

"_Good," said Inui as his other hand reached up to grab Kaidoh's chin, turning the boy's face away from his studies to face his own. He claimed those soft, hissing lips with a vicious kiss of need and hunger._

_Kaidoh, however, struggled. He shoved at his sempai and managed to push at his face. "It's just one question, Inui-sempai! Let me finish it!" the junior growled._

_With a silent huff, Inui obediently sat beside his kohai and watched him write… Only to pounce as soon as the final sentence was completed. _

_They went down in a heap, Kaidoh sprawled half on his back, his legs already tangled with his sempai's as Inui moved on top of him to claim his lips again._

"_H-hentai!" Kaidoh managed to growl between kisses, his mouth being devoured by the seemingly sex-starved demon bearing down on him. However, that was all the protest he made as he pulled Inui's glasses off his face and flung them somewhere._

_Chuckling, Inui wormed a hand under Kaidoh's shirt, trailing along his side and ribs, causing his kohai to thrash._

"_Teme! That tickles!" rumbled Kaidoh, trying not to laugh as he squirmed under Inui._

_The senior's lips found the rapidly beating pulse thrumming under Kaidoh's skin and sucked. "Let it go… It's just you and I here…" he whispered against the lovingly bruised mark now forming on Kaidoh's neck, tracing it with his tongue before moving on to make another mark._

"_Iie… Sempai… Don't…" Kaidoh whimpered. He knew the love bites were too high on his neck; his jersey would not cover them. But… "Let me…" They shifted until Kaidoh managed to take off his shirt and tossed it aside. He laid back down on the floor, watching Inui trail his intense green eyes over his chest._

_There were older love bites all over Kaidoh's chest and shoulders from a previous 'tutoring' encounter. There was one on the Kaidoh's back, on his left shoulder blade to be exact, that he was rather proud of. He had been so close to actually having Kaidoh completely… before his kohai noticed the time and then slapped him for being a pervert. Inui had lamented his failure as Kaidoh fled for home, but there was always more chances. _

_Like right now. _

_If Inui still had his glasses on, they would have glinted malevolently with the grin that formed on his face._

_Kaidoh saw the look on his sempai's face… and wanted his shirt back. "Anou… Sempai…" he started nervously, his face coloring a deep red._

"_Relax, Kaidoh… We don't have anywhere that it is necessary for us to be in the next four hours…"_

"_F-four_ hours_…?!"_

"_Ah… but it won't take that long, I don't think," Inui chuckled, gathering his shirtless kohai into his arms._

"_Hentai…!"_

"_Only for you…" Inui nuzzled at Kaidoh's jaw. "Besides… it's not as if I've ever harmed you, Kaidoh… Have I ever hurt you?"_

_Kaidoh shook his head and tilted his head timidly for easier access, biting his bottom lip to quite the tiny sounds that wanted to escape his throat while Inui traced his jaw line with his tongue._

"_Don't be afraid, Kaidoh…"_

"_I'm… I-I'm not… afraid… Semp-pai…" whispered Kaidoh in a shuddering breath as Inui lips trailed down and nipped at his sensitive collarbone._

_In an awkward tangle of limbs and twined tongues, the managed to fumble their way to Inui's bed to writhe and twist the sheets about them. Kaidoh panted and, though he would never admit to it, whimpered as Inui undressed him completely, trailing opened mouth kisses over his exposed skin._

_This was it, Inui thought with glee. As long as he could keep Kaidoh in a fog of pleasure, he would have his precious kohai completely! As long as-_

"Tadaima!_"_

_Inui hit the floor with a thud as Kaidoh shoved him away._

"_Is that your mother…?!"_

"_It's okay, she won't bother us-"_

_Kaidoh looked scandalized. "Aren't you going to greet her, Sempai? It's your _mother_."_

_With a chuckle, Inui climbed back onto the bed. "It's fine, Kaidoh. She understands that I am probably pre-occupied at the moment… And I am pre-occupied, aren't I?" _

_He leaned down to kiss Kaidoh, but the junior would have none of it. He shoved at Inui, sputtering about disrespect to the woman that brought him into the world. This only made the senior chuckle more, because it was a bit like a game, a challenge. They thrashed about on the bed, unaware of the noise they were making._

"_Kiss me, Kaidoh."_

"_No!"_

"_What makes you think you can get away from me?"_

"_Fffshuuu!"_

"_There is no need to fight me, Kaid-"_

_There was no knock as Inui's mother let herself into the room. Both boys froze mid-scuffle and wrapped together in the blankets. Luckily for Kaidoh, the more personal parts of himself were covered, but there was little left for the woman's imagination._

_Inui managed a sheepish smile and an embarrassed, "Okaerinasai… Kaasan…"_

_Kaidoh turned a dramatic shade of red and tried to burrow into the blankets where he was trapped under his sempai. A bitter hiss of "Baka Sempai," could be heard._

_"Unless you've dropped tennis club to take up sumo wrestling, you've got some explaining to do, Sadaharu..." _

It was the relationship between sempai and kohai, and then it wasn't. It was revelations. It was chaste kisses under an overpass. It was heated kisses in an empty locker room. It was hisses, notebooks, bandanas, jogging, kittens, and slaps to the face.

It… wasn't quite love, per se, but it was close.

_owari_


End file.
